After All
by LysCat
Summary: A short piece focused on my favorite couple. KimTommy


Title: After All  
  
Author: Lys  
  
Category: Mostly Kim/Tommy with other couples thrown in.  
  
Summery: A short, one piece on my favorite PR couple set on their wedding day.  
  
Warning: Don't flame if I didn't put together the couples you liked.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Tommy, Kim or any of the other characters I might mention in my story. I don't own power rangers so don't sue. The song used in here...again, not mine.  
  
"I've known Kim all of my life. When Tommy moved to Angel Grove he became like a brother to me. I watched the two of them become an item and grow as a couple. When Kim left for the Pan Globals I watched them grow apart as many couples in long distance relationships often do. From then on they developed separate entities, They found their own lives, but never did they forget about each other or the love they shared. Who would have thought they would meet up again years later and find their way back to one another? I just wanted you guys to know that I've never met a more well suited couple then you two." Jason Lee Scott took a breath as everyone in the crowd gave little awes while Tommy Oliver leaned over and gave Kim a peck on her cheek. "I love you guys and I'm sure that this will be the first of many happy days. You deserve it. Here's to Tommy and Kimberly," he said raising his glass. "May your lives filled with much love happiness."  
  
A round of 'cheers' and 'to Tommy and Kim's' went up around the audience.  
  
"Now, let's get the bride and groom dancing," Trini Cranston, the overzealous maid of honor said as directed the DJ to start playing the wedding dance.  
  
Tommy stood up and helped Kim out of her chair before stepping closer to Trini. "We've waited eight years for this Trini, don't rush us," he told her. He was really appreciative of Trini's help, but he wanted to look back and remember his wedding day without being rushed. "Ready beautiful?"  
  
Kim stared up at Tommy and smiled. "Anytime handsome." As the Lyrics for 'After All' performed by Cher and Peter Cetera, another smile graced her lovely face. How perfect was this song for them?  
  
After All  
  
Well, here we are again  
  
I guess it must be fate  
  
We've tried it on our own  
  
But deep inside we've known  
  
We'd be back to set things straight  
  
"I hope you don't mind the song. I picked it myself."  
  
"I couldn't imagine a more perfect one." The couple shared a tender kiss. "I love you Tommy."  
  
"I love you back."  
  
I still remember when  
  
Your kiss was so brand new  
  
Every memory repeats  
  
Every step I take retreats  
  
Every journey always brings me back to you  
  
Tommy couldn't believe he was actually married to Kim. He'd never wanted anything one thing more. He thought he'd died when they split up. Over time, the got better, dimmed, but he was never so happy again.   
  
"What are you thinking about?" Many times since getting back together with Tommy she would notice he would get very quiet. Once when she asked him what he was thinking about he told her Kat and their relationship. After that, never once did she ask again, but she wanted him to talk to her. She bit her lip nervously, worried to hear her husband's answer. Wow, her husband. When would she get used to that?  
  
Smiling gently at his bride he kissed her lovingly. He had an idea what she was thinking of, but she was wrong. "I can't get over the fact that you are actually my wife. I've wanted this since our first date and now that it's here...it's surreal. I'm afraid that this is all just a dream and that I'm going to wake up any moment."  
  
Kim's eyebrows raised at Tommy's confession. "You've dreamt of marrying me?"  
  
"So many times beautiful, so many times."  
  
"Me too."  
  
Chorus  
  
After all the stops and starts  
  
We keep coming back to these two hearts  
  
Two angels who've been rescued from the fall  
  
Tommy pulled Kim closer to his body. Closing his eyes, he never wanted the moment to end. The vision of Kim walking down the isle was forever etched in his memory, it was playing over and over. When they were teenagers, Kim brunette hair was shorter, but she had it half way down her back, she mostly wore it in curls. He had been floored when he saw her walk to him. It all seemed like a dream. Her hair was half pinned up while her veil fitted her head. Her dress was off white, it was a plain material, but she wore it so elegantly as it hung off her shoulders. He couldn't get over how much more stunning she was when Kat had been more dolled up.  
  
It was so completely different from the one Kat wore at their wedding. If a complete stranger hadn't known her they would have thought she was royalty. Her gown was poofy and lacy and instead of a veil, she had sprung for a tiara. She invited everyone she had ever come aquaintanced with. Kat...he felt guilty that things worked out between them the way they did. He only hoped she was as happy as he was.  
  
"Even with as much dreaming as I did, I still couldn't capture you as breathtaking as you are in this moment."  
  
After all we've been through  
  
It all comes down to me and you  
  
I guess it's meant to be  
  
Forever you and me  
  
After all  
  
"Do you think we'll be happy?" Kim asked in a whisper.   
  
"I know we will."  
  
"What if you meet someone else?" Tommy closed his eyes at the vulnerable sound of Kim's voice. He should have known she would have some fears about that considering that he and Kim had denied their attraction when they first met due to the fact that he was married to Kat.  
  
They stopped dancing as Tommy framed her face with his hands. "Don't be ridiculous! What happened between the three of us was a completely different matter. First of all, you weren't just 'someone else'. Secondly, Kat and I were well on our way to divorce before you even returned to Angel Grove."  
  
Kim was speechless. She hadn't known much about Tommy's marriage to Kat. Whenever she wanted to ask him about it he would brush the subject aside. She was tempted to ask what he meant, but she didn't want to spend her time talking about Kat. The two began dancing once again and Kim let her mind wander as she heard the music.   
  
"I know that we already talked about this, but I'm sorry." Seeing that Tommy was about to protest, she spoke once again. "I mean if I'd never gone to Florida, you and I would have gotten married sooner...our hearts wouldn't have been broken, we would have always been happy...I would have been your first and only wife..." Kim broke off her gentle admission. She had never been able to admit that, not to her friends, not to Tommy and certainly not to herself.  
  
"Is that what this is about? You're insecure because I've already been married?" Kim averted her eyes and remained silent. "Kim, my relationship with Katherine was completely different from our relationship. Yes, I married Kat and a part of me will always love her." Hearing Tommy say that stung. She wished she had never given him the opportunity to love someone else. "She was my friend and a part of my life for years, but that doesn't mean that you and I can't be happy from here on out. We just started a little late. I love you beautiful, more then I could ever explain." Tommy kissed Kim, he made sure it was urgent and passionate, he needed her to know something he didn't have the words to explain it. "Do you know how many people get to marry their first love? Not many. We are so blessed to have found our way back to one another."  
  
Tears gathered in Kim's as she listened to Tommy's words. "I'm afraid that once this night is over that you will constantly be comparing our marriage to your previous one."  
  
"I love you Kim. I have since the moment I met you. If there's anything I've ever done, it was wonder about you, wonder what it would have been like if we were married. I don't have to think about that anymore though. I love you," he said again. "I will continue loving you, even after I die. Don't you get it? I was lucky enough to get a second chance and there's not a chance in hell that I'm going to let you go again."  
  
"What makes you think I'd let you?"  
  
When love is truly right  
  
It lives from year to year  
  
It changes as it goes  
  
And on the way it grows  
  
But it never disappears  
  
Chorus  
  
Bridge  
  
Always just beyond my touch  
  
You know, I needed you so much  
  
After all, what else is living for?  
  
"Do you mind if I cut in?" Jason asked. Grudgingly, Tommy pulled away from Kim.  
  
"So long as I get her back," he replied as he went in search of another dance partner.   
  
"How are you?"  
  
Kim's face brightened even more so then it already was. "I don't think I've ever been this happy."  
  
"I'm glad."  
  
"So...when will you be tying the knot?"  
  
Jason rolled his eyes. "You know I'm not the marrying type." He was happy for her and Tommy, but there was only one woman he ever loved and wanted to marry and that died the day she married someone else.  
  
"You'll find someone Jas..." Kim could tell he was getting restless with their conversation so she changed the subject. "Well, how about that? Who would have thought that Aisha and Rocky..."  
  
Jason's gaze followed Kim's and he saw the couple in question. Another slow song was playing and the couple was close together. Aisha's head was resting on Rocky's shoulder. "Wow. I guess she's finally getting over the accident."   
  
"It's about time. It's been four years since Adam's death. I'm glad she realized that just because her husband died doesn't mean she has to. Besides, I'm thankful it's Rocky. He makes her laugh and they both bonded over Adam..." I couldn't imagine Tommy dying on our honeymoon. Never getting to share the life we wanted. I don't know how she coped with it."  
  
"She's getting better everyday, Actually I overheard her asking Rocky to go back to New York and staying with her for a few weeks. Maybe they'll be the next to walk down the isle?"  
  
Kim shook her head. "No, I think it will be a while yet before something extremely serious happens between them. I miss Adam."  
  
"We all do."  
  
"It just doesn't seem right without him."  
  
"You know he's in heaven smiling down on us. He's probably happy that you and Tommy are finally married. Don't repeat this, but I think he rooted for you over Kat."  
  
Kim laughed, thankful that the conversation was lightened. She'd already cried enough.  
  
"So...other then you, Zack is also single."  
  
Jason looked over Kim's shoulder and smiled when he saw Zack flirting with Tanya Sloan. "Not tonight."  
  
"So, that's how the story ends?"  
  
"Nope, that's how it began."  
  
"Then how did it end?"  
  
"Well, Kim and Tommy ended up annoyingly happy. She's expecting their third child. Trini and Billy are finally expecting, Rocky has moved in with Aisha and you know how things ended for Zach and Tanya..." he nodded towards the bride and groom.  
  
"Well, you told me about them, but what about you?"  
  
"Well, I finally met 'the' girl. Now it's on to the next stage."  
  
"Oh and what's that?"  
  
"We get married."  
  
"We...married? Jason?"  
  
"Kat, there's something I have to ask you..." 


End file.
